Sablier
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: Petit OS en réponse au huitième défi lancé par Crazy Av. venez jeter un coup d'oeil ;)


**Hello ! Petit OS en réponse au huitième défi lancé par Crazy Av. il est un peu... bizarre, mais bon ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Sablier**

Un Akuma. Encore. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Courir par ci, courir par là... Le Papillon est infatigable ou quoi ? Mais en plus de ça, j'ai le collège, les devoirs, les parents, les amis, et... les baby-sitting.

Mais bon, il ne faut pas que je divague pour le moment, le super-vilain que nous affrontons est, disons... légèrement plus redoutable que ceux que nous avons l'habitude de combattre.

C'est mademoiselle Bustier qui s'est faite akumatiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais en retard quand c'est arrivé. En tous cas, son pouvoir, ni Chat-Noir, ni moi ne l'avons éclaircis. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que lorsqu'elle touche quelqu'un avec son sablier, la personne disparaît.

« L'Akuma doit être dans son collier, supposa mon partenaire.

Je confirmai. Il allait nous falloir un plan. Un très bon plan.

\- Luckycharm ! criai-je en lançant mon yoyo dans les airs.

Un... sac-poubelle. Je plissai les yeux et regardai autour de moi.

Un lampadaire, une fenêtre, le sablier, le collier, la main de Chat-Noir, son bâton et mon yoyo se colorèrent de rouge à pois noirs.

\- Chat-Noir ! Distrais la ! »

Il hocha la tête, ayant compris ce que j'avais en tête.

Je pris mon élan et lançai mon yoyo qui entoura le lampadaire pour que je puisse me projeter vers la fenêtre sur laquelle je pris appui. Je me trouvai au dessus de mademoiselle Bustier, ou devrais-je dire « Hourglassmiss ». Celle-ci étais trop occupée à regarder Chat-Noir faire le clown pour me voir. Je me laissai tomber et capturai son sablier dans le sac poubelle.

C'était le feu vert pour Chat-Noir. Il s'élança avec son bâton et invoqua son Cataclysme, prêt à détruire le collier.

Là, tout se passa très vite. Hourglassmiss se détourna brusquement, me frappa au passage, ce qui me fit lâcher le sablier qu'elle rattrapa. Ça déconcentra aussi Chat-Noir qui manqua sa cible et détruisit le pauvre lampadaire. L'Akumatisée en profita et nous toucha avec son sablier. Après, c'est le trou noir.

* * *

Je me levai difficilement et regardai autour de moi. Chat-Noir se trouvait à côté de moi, et lui aussi semblait avoir mal à la tête.

« Tout va bien, Chaton ?

\- Oui, on va dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que nous avons été touchés par Hourglass...

Je me stoppai et me relevai d'un coup. J'essayai de visualiser où nous nous trouvions et remarquai la Tour Eiffel. Bon, au moins nous étions à Paris, ça aurait pu être pire. Nous étions sur un immeuble aussi. Je me retournai et ce que je vis failli me faire tomber dans les pommes. Chat-Noir remarqua ma réaction et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ça va, ma Lady ?

Pour toute réponse, je pris son menton et tournai sa tête vers le panneau qui se tenait devant nous.

« Les héros de Paris disparus. »

Chat-Noir manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Attend... QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je comprend plus rien, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mes boucles d'oreilles se mirent à biper.

\- Euh... je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, déclarai-je à mon partenaire.

Sa bague bipa également.

\- Euh... moi aussi.

\- On se retrouve ici ? Disons... ce soir ?

Il acquiesça et nous nous séparâmes.

Je me détransformai derrière un panneau publicitaire et Tikki se cacha dans mon petit sac. Je l'entrouvris pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Tikki ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de héros disparus ? On est toujours là que je sache !

\- J'en sais rien Marinette. Ils parlent peut-être d'autres héros ?

\- Non, c'était nos images dessus.

\- Alors je n'en sais pas plus que toi... »

* * *

Arrivée devant la boulangerie, je m'arrêtai net. Pourquoi ? Eh bien... tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était plus là !

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

Je me précipitai vers le métro et me transformai. Tant pis si j'étais en avance pour le rendez-vous, il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit.

Une fois sur le toit, je sortis mon yoyo et fis quelques recherches. Je tombai sur le Ladyblog. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais l'un des articles me figea.

 _« **Les héros disparus**_

 _Ont-ils réussi à vaincre le Papillon ? Ou alors est-ce le Papillon qui les a battu. Personne n'en sait rien. Dix ans que le combat final a eu lieu, dix ans que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Est-ce une bonne chose, ou pas ?_

 _La disparition de nos héros nous a tous beaucoup affectés. La commémoration annuelle aura lieu sous la Tour Eiffel cette année, le 18 Mars 2028._

 _Restez connectés ! »_

Dix ans... Dix ans ! DIX ANS !

J'en avais marre !

« Hey, ça va ?

Je me retournai vivement. Une femme se tenait derrière moi. Elle me ressemblait. Elle me ressemblait trop.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis toi.

Je restai interdite. Elle était... moi ? C'était à la fois logique et totalement insensé. Elle était en Marinette. Sur le toit. Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout... Je pris une grande inspiration. Je n'allais pas me perdre dans un débat mental de comment ça s'est passé du pourquoi du comment que j'en suis là.

Je lui montrai l'article que je venais de consulter.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle soupira.

\- C'est une longue histoire... Dès qu'on a appris qui se cachait sous le masque du Papillon, ça a été un choc. Surtout pour Chat-Noir. Et quand nous avons appris nos identités respectives, ça l'a été encore plus.

Je la coupai.

\- Attend... T'es en train de me dire que vous savez qui se cache sous le masque du Papillon ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez pour le moment.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Ça ne vous aidera pas dans votre mission. En tous cas, pas plus que ça nous a aidé. Vous avez encore beaucoup d'années paisibles à vivre, alors profitez-en. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Des années paisibles ? Elle appelait ça des années paisibles ? J'avais plutôt l'impression du contraire en ce moment...

J'allais lui répondre mais elle me coupa aussitôt.

\- Oui, ce sont des années paisibles, les plus tranquilles si tu veux mon avis.

Je soupirai.

\- Qui a gagné ?

\- Personne. On a passé un accord. Il laissait tout le monde en paix, on le laissait en paix. Mais on a aussi du rendre nos Miraculous. Le Papillon, Chat-Noir et moi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mieux comme ça.

J'étais ébahie. On devrait rendre nos Miraculous ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- C'est l'heure, je crois, déclara a moi du futur.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- De ton rendez-vous avec Chat-Noir, non ?

\- Comment tu...?

\- J'ai déjà vécu tout ça en fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Une fois que tu seras de retour dans ton époque, tu devras utiliser des gants en caoutchouc pour vaincre Hourglassmiss. Mais bon, si tout se passe normalement, ton Luckycharm devrait te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Bonne chance. »

Et elle partit. D'accord... Tout était devenu trop bizarre pour moi.

Mon partenaire arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air sonné lui aussi. Il s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi.

« Euh... Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, déclara-t-il après quelques instants.

\- Moi non plus... répondis-je.

Je le regardai, essayant de contenir mes rires, mais je voyais que lui aussi tentait de se retenir, il devenait tout rouge. Alors j'éclatai de rire, ce qu'il fit lui aussi.

\- Je viens de parler avec le moi du futur ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Toi aussi ?!

Nous repartîmes de plus belle.

Puis le trou noir.

* * *

« L'Akuma doit être dans son collier, supposa mon partenaire.

Je confirmai. Il allait nous falloir un plan. Un très bon plan.

\- Luckycharm ! criai-je en lançant mon yoyo dans les airs.

Des gants en caoutchouc... Très bien. Je lançai un regard à mon partenaire qui compris aussitôt.

Fin.


End file.
